brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dragon
The Dragon is a mythical Animal Minifigure which was originally released in 1993. Several versions of the dragon have been released since its debut. A dragon named Burno was planned in the early stages of LEGO Universe. Background Version 1 Dragons were first introduced in the 1993 Dragon Masters subtheme of Castle. These first dragons were green with red wings and only three dragons were initially available in this subtheme. With the addition of the 1997 Fright Knights subtheme dragons were reintroduced, but this time some of them were black with transparent red wings. Ironically, this theme also introduced black versions of the dragon wings, but the official Fright Knights designs did not use them on dragons themselves; instead placing them upon various vehicles. Naturally, the included parts could be rearranged to build a pure-black dragon. After the Fright Knights were discontinued in 1998 dragons were not seen again, save the minor appearance in the game LEGO Racers (Game) and Knights' Kingdom subtheme in 2000. Those dragons consisted of a body piece with fixed legs and movable arms. The separate pieces that made up the head and the tail were later reused as parts of the crocodile and the arms reappeared as parts of several dinosaurs in Studios, Dino Island and Dinosaurs. Version 1.5, Oriental Dragon The 2003 Adventurers set 7419 Dragon Fortress from the Orient Expedition sub-theme, was the first and only set to included an embellished black Oriental style dragon, which utilized two pieces exclusive to this set: an embellished serpent-like tail piece, and a new gold headpiece. Version 2 In 2007 a new dragon model was introduced for the new ''Castle'' theme. The dragons were available in either black, dark red or green. The wings were the same as in the Viking dragons. Unlike the previous dragons this new version had a separate pieces for the neck and legs. The arms and head were also new pieces. The base of the tail used the same pieces from Dinosaurs and the tip was the same one used on the Hungarian Horntail from 2005. A red version of this dragon was introduced in Castle (2013) in 70403 Dragon Mountain. Vikings There were no new dragons until 2005, when several different dragon figures were included in sets of the new Vikings line. The dragons were made up of various assembled pieces, much like a typical LEGO model, instead of being a standard minifigure. Those dragons were slightly different from each other and had only some elements in common, such as the head, which was only available in Vikings sets (and one Knights' Kingdom II set from 2008, but merely as an ornament and not as part of a dragon), the wings, which were also used in later dragon models, and the tail pieces, which made their debut as dinosaur tails in 2001. The legs and arms of these creatures were fully movable. Harry Potter 2005 also saw the release of 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail which included a new dragon figure. This dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, consisted of a new armless body piece with fixed legs and a head exclusive to this set. The wings were the same as in the Vikings dragons, save the color. The tail tip was a new piece that was later reused in the new version of the Castle dragon. The LEGO Movie In The LEGO Movie, the red 2.5 version of the dragon is seen in Middle Zealand. It nearly collided with the Batmobile, but missed. It could be seen with some Lion Knights roasting a Pig on a spit as the Batmobile ascended the rainbow leading to Cloud Cuckoo Land. It was soon seen stacking bricks in the background with the Knights. The Dragon can finally be seen during the Battle of Bricksburg. Minecraft In 2014 the new non-minifigure dragon was introduced in the new Minecraft theme for two sub series for minifigure and micro mob series. They are in types of classes of figures. One is micro mob and the non-minifigure. They have various pieces and a lot of special features like movable wings. Elves This series introduces dragons that combine a few specialized parts with standard brick-built elements. They all have names and are paired to certain humanoid characters. The Dragon Roller Coaster All Legoland theme parks throughout the world feature a rollercoaster attraction called The Dragon or "Dragon quest". The ride features a rollercoaster train modeled to resemble the original green LEGO dragon animal minifigure. The attraction starts out as a "dark ride" type experience traveling indoors past life sized moving LEGO models and figures, before ending with an outdoor rollercoaster style experience including sharp turns and drops. Colors Version 1 * Black * Green * Red Only seen in 5784 Soccer Mania and not physically released in that color Version 1.5 * Black (with Gold Embellishments) Version 2 * Black * Dark Red * Green * Red Parts Version 1 (1993 - 2000) * 6128 Animal Dragon Arm Left * 6127 Animal Dragon Arm Right * 6129b Animal Dragon Body Complete Assembly * Part 6027 Animal Dragon Head * 6028 Animal Dragon Tail * 6133 Animal Dragon Wing x2 Version 1.5 (2003) * 6128 Animal Dragon Arm Left (Black) * 6127 Animal Dragon Arm Right (Black) * 6129b Animal Dragon Body Complete Assembly (Black with Gold Embellishments) * Animal Dragon Oriental Style Head (Metallic Gold) * Animal Dragon Oriental Style Tail (Black with Gold Embellishments) * 6133 Animal Dragon Wing x2 (Transparent Red) * Gems x2 (Transparent Red) Version 2 (2007) * 40396 Animal Dinosaur Neck/Tail S Curve with Pin * 40378 Animal Dinosaur Tail Section with Pin * 40395 Animal Dinosaur Tail/Neck Curved * 59217 Animal Dragon Arm Left * 59218 Animal Dragon Arm Right * x1797 Animal Dragon Body * 50108 Animal Dragon Head * x1798 Animal Dragon Leg Left * x1799 Animal Dragon Leg Right * 51874 Animal Dragon Tail Hungarian Horntail * 51342 Animal Dragon Wing Large with Two Pin Holes Appearances Version 1 (Castle 1993) * 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (1993), green with red wings * 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (1993), green with red wings * 6056 Dragon Wagon (1993), green with red wings * 6007 Bat Lord (1997), black with transparent red wings * 6037 Witch's Windship (1997), green with black wings * 6047 Prison Transport (1997), black with transparent red wings * 6087 Witch's Magic Manor (1997), green with red wings * 6099 Traitor Transport (1997), black with transparent red wings * 6097 Night Lord's Castle (1997), black with transparent red wings * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (1997), green with red wings * 4818 Dragon Rider (2000), black with transparent red wings Version 1.5 (Adventurers: Orient Expedition 2003) * 7419 Dragon Fortress (2003) exclusive black Oriental dragon Version 2 (Castle 2007) * 7093 Skeleton Tower (2007), red and black * 7094 King's Castle Siege (2007), black and red * 7048 Troll Warship (2008), green and yellow (with silver armor) * 70403 Dragon Mountain (2013), red and black Other Dragons (Non-Minifigure) * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail (2005, Harry Potter) * 7016 Viking Boat vs. Wyvern Dragon (2005, Vikings) * 7017 Viking Catapult vs. Nidhogg Dragon (2005, Vikings) * 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon (2005, Vikings) * 7021 Viking Double Catapult vs. the Armored Ofnir Dragon (2006, Vikings) * 3838 Lava Dragon (2009, LEGO Games) * 2260 Ice Dragon Attack (2011, Lego Ninjago) * 2507 Fire Temple (2011, Lego Ninjago) * 2509 Earth Dragon Defense (2011, Ninjago) * 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (2011, Ninjago) * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle (2012, Ninjago) * 30083 Dragon Fight (2011, Ninjago) * 79018 The Lonely Mountain (2014, The Hobbit) * 21117 The Ender Dragon (2014, Minecraft) * 21107 The End (2014, Minecraft) * 41172 The Water Dragon Adventure (2016, Elves) * 41175 Fire Dragon's Lava Cave (2016, Elves) * 41176 The Secret Market Place (2016, Elves) * 41178 The Dragon Sanctuary (2016, Elves) * 41179 Queen Dragon's Rescue (2016, Elves) * 41183 The Goblin King's Evil Dragon (2017, Elves) * 41187 Rosalyn's Healing Hideout (2017, Elves) Movie Appearances * 2854298 The Adventures of Clutch Powers * The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances * LEGO Fun to Build * LEGO Racers (game) * Legoland (game) * 5723 LEGO Creator Knights' Kingdom * 5784 Soccer Mania * LEGO The Hobbit * LEGO Worlds * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery Version 1 & 1.5 Green Dragon.jpg|Classic green dragon Introduced in Dragon Masters sub-theme Black Dragon.jpg|Black dragon introduced in Fright Knights sub-theme Oriental_Dragon.jpg|Black embellished version 1.5 oriental dragon exclusive to Orient Expedition sub-theme Dragon.png|The black dragon in LEGO Racers dragon legoland.png|A green dragon with red eyes seen in one of Legoland's cutscenes kk green dragon.png|A green dragon in Creator Knights Kingdom with green wings. Green was never released as a color for the wings red dragon.png|A red version of the classic dragon seen only in Soccer Mania Version 2 Dragon01.jpg|Dark red dragon 7048 Dragon.jpg|Green dragon with armor 7094 Dragon.jpg|Black dragon 7094 Dragon Proto.png|The prototype of the dragon that appeared in 7094 King's Castle Siege LegoMovieDragon.png|Red dragon as seen in ''The LEGO Movie Miscellaneous N810A dfwaewq.JPG|Hungarian Horntail from Harry Potter. P1100569.JPG|DUPLO Dragon Variation E 2260 detail 3 large.jpg|Ninjago dragon variation FireDragon.png|The Ninjago dragon from the Fire Temple. LD-1.png|The Lava Dragon from LEGO Games SMAUG THE DETECTIVE!.png|Smaug from The Hobbit IMG 8517a.jpg|The final design of the Lego Ender Dragon imagesFMZVGPBU.jpg|The final design for the ender dragon in the micro world series Elandra.jpg|Elandra, the Dragon Queen Lula.png|Lula, a baby dragon See also * Baby Dragon * Dinosaurs * Ninjago Dragons (Disambiguation) * Hungarian Horntail * Smaug Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 1993 Category:Harry Potter Category:Vikings Category:Castle (2007) Category:Castle Category:Dragon Masters Category:Adventurers Category:Orient Expedition Category:Fright Knights Category:Castle (2013) Category:Ninjago Category:Elves